The Choice
by percyjacksonfan13
Summary: Percy is having a hard time dealing with Biancas death, but when he finds out shes alive he has to decide whether he likes Bianca or Annabeth. And on top of that, luke is planning to destroy camp! Percabeth. Please review! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the training arena panting. Shattered wood was all around me. I had been trying hard trying to forget everything that happened last year. The main reason I was so angry is because Bianca was dead, and it was my fault. Then I saw my best friend walking towards me. "Percy its time for dinner." She said.

"I want to train more."

"Percy please stop doing this to yourself."

"Please leave me alone."

"Percy please!"

"No."

"Percy it's not your fault that Bianca…."

"STOP IT!!!!" I bellowed

I dropped to my knees and started to cry. And I was too old to be crying, I mean I am fifteen years old.

Annabeth walked towards me and hugged me tight. I saw she started to cry too.

We both left the arena and headed towards the dining area.


	2. The Gravel Road

Ok chapter 2. Sorry chapter one was short and probably bad. I am new and this is my first Percy Jackson series. And I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 2: The Gravel Road

We had to take the gravel road to get to the Mess Hall from the arena. It was a ten minute long walk, and Annabeth and I spent five minutes in silence. I had finally grown over the summer and now we were the same height. She looked a lot more grown up, and she even managed to look even prettier than last year. The quiet started to annoy me so I said, "So how are things in California?"

"Its ok." she said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What do you expect Percy?" she said. "I have to stay there and wait months until I can come back to camp and see my best friends again."

"I thought I was you're only best friend." I said in a hurtful voice.

She laughed, and then she said, "Oh shut up seaweed brain!"

We laughed and then kept walking. Annabeth always knew how to make me feel better. I thought about her a lot and when night came I couldn't wait to talk to her the next day. Then I remember the love talk the goddess Aphrodite and I shared in the junkyard. Aphrodite helped me understand my true feelings about Annabeth. I love her.

We were close to the mess hall and we could see crowds of campers standing around. Annabeth and I looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. My other best friend, Grover, came running towards us. He had only one thing to say. "She's alive!"

Like how its going? Please review!


	3. My Friend Isnt Dead

Ok I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer than the others.

Chapter 3: My Friend Isn't Dead

"Whoa slow down Grover, who's alive?" I asked

"Bianca!"

My heart raced. "She's alive!" I thought. But how could she? How could anyone survive what happened to Bianca? And how was I supposed to tell her that her brothers gone evil? Oh my God. Nico. Nobody knew where he was, but if he could hear that his sister is alive he would have to come back.

"Where is she?!" I asked.

"The Mess Hall!" he said.

I sprinted, dodging all the people that got in my way. Annabeth and Grover ran to try and catch up with me. I was almost there until fell to ground, hard. It was Clarisse, and she had tripped me.

"Don't you have someone else to pick on?" Annabeth said as she helped me up.

Now wasn't the time to get into a fight with Clarisse.

I had reached the Mess Hall and tried to push pass the crowds to find Bianca. I was in the center of the Mess Hall and continued searching. I was moving to the front then someone bumped into me and knocked me down. "What is this make Percy fall day?!" I thought. Then somebody gave me their hand to help me up. It was Bianca. I took her hand and she helped me up. Then she gave me a big hug. "It's nice to see you again." She said. I pulled away, crying. She wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

"How did you survive?" I asked. Her smile went away.

"Ok kids its time for dinner." Chiron said.

Everyone got their food and began eating. Bianca sat next to me so I wouldn't have to eat alone.

"I have an announcement to make." Chiron said. Everyone stopped eating.

"Now as you all know, Bianca di Angelo is alive…." Everyone cheered. "Now we would all like to say welcome you back. But since you are not claimed, we don't know where to place you. Luckily, there is an extra bed in the Ares cabin, so you can stay there for now."

I already knew who her father was. I remember the power Nico had last year. And the figurine Bianca had found for Nico. Their father was Hades.

"She will not stay with us!" Clarisse said

"Can't you just be nice once?" I said

"Stop protecting your girlfriend." She said standing up.

I stood up too saying, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"You're right Percy, what am I saying? You could never get a girlfriend!" she said while laughing.

Angry at her I made her water spill into her plate, and forced the water, containing the food, to splash into her face. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"You'll regret doing that Percy Jackson." She said while gritting her teeth, and trying to get pieces of ham out of her hair.

"Bring it on food face!" I said.

"Enough!" Mr. D. said. "If you want to settle this, then do it in a capture the flag match, you brats!"

"How about it Jackson?" Clarisse said.

"Fine." I said. "Just don't cry when my team whoops you!"

Like how it's going? Please review!


End file.
